Plagiatsaffäre: 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011
Zurück zum Pressespiegel 4. März 2011 *The Australian: Plagiarism's a new meaning for 'good copy'' (David Aaronovitch) *'''Bayerischer Rundfunk: Guttenberg-Rücktritt: Der gestrauchelte Held als Facebook-Star (Michael Kubitza, Peter Stenz) "Das ist neu: In 25 deutschen Städten wollen am Wochenende Guttenberg-Fans gegen den Rücktritt ihres Stars demonstrieren. Hunderte? Tausende? Die Mobilisierung findet via Facebook statt - der Rest des Web rätselt über die teils dubiosen Kampagnen." Betrachtet, woher die Facebook-Fans kommen." *'Bayerischer Rundfunk': Guttenberg-Rücktritt: Staatsanwaltschaft in Hof ermittelt "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg steht bei der Plagiats-Affäre weiterer Ärger ins Haus: Die Staatsanwaltschaft in Hof kündigte ein förmliches Ermittlungsverfahren an. Die Uni Bayreuth geht Medienberichten nach von vorsätzlicher Täuschung des CSU-Politikers aus." *'Bild.de: 'Kampf um Guttenberg im Internet (Andreas Thewalt und Sandra Spieker) Die Boulevard-Zeitung berichtet nun auch von anderen Online-Umfragen unterschiedlicher Medien. *'CHINA DAILY:' Machiavellian economics (Harold James) "Did German Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg have to tell the truth about the massive plagiarism that pervaded his doctoral thesis, or could a lie be justified because he was performing an important government job?" *'Cicero:' Doktoranden 2.0 – Aufruf zur Entrümpelung der Wissenschaft Interview mit dem Politikwissenschaftler Johannes Staemmler *'DEUTSCHE WELLE': Hochschulen wollen mehr Promotionskontrolle (Wolfgang Dick, Klaudia Prevezanos) "Die vielen Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit des inzwischen zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg haben eine heftige Diskussion um die Qualität von Promotionen ausgelöst." *'Berliner Zeitung:' Minister Guttenberg - Rücktritt mit Fußnoten *'Frankfurter Rundschau': Leitartikel zu Guttenberg: Jetzt reicht es (Arno Widmann) "Danke, Andreas Fischer-Lescano! Tausend Dank auch den Damen und Herren, die Tag und Nacht die Quellenforschung betrieben haben, zu der die universitären Prüfungsorgane offenbar nicht fähig gewesen waren." *'Frankfurter Rundschau': Guttenberg? Gefällt mir "Bei der wundersamen Fan-Vermehrung des Ex-Ministers auf Facebook tauchen Ungereimtheiten auf. Immer mehr Fans sammeln sich auf den Anti-Rücktritts-Seiten. Experten rechnen mit Fälschungen." Betrachtet, woher die Facebook-Fans kommen. *'na' presseportal: Der Tagesspiegel: Plagiat-Entdecker kritisiert Uni-Bayreuth für Umgang mit Guttenberg (ots) *'NachDenkSeiten:' Nun steht der Ruf der Uni Bayreuth auf dem Spiel (Wolfgang Lieb) "Aus Kreisen der Hochschule wurde uns der nachfolgende Brief eines Hochschulratsmitglieds an die Uni-Leitung zur Kenntnis gebracht. (...) - Der durch völlig unzulängliches Krisenmanagement entstandene Schaden ist sehr, sehr hoch. Wenn wir noch etwas retten können, dann nur dadurch, dass wir sofort, und mit „sofort“ meine ich sofort, eine absolut unmissverständliche Position beziehen" *'nachrichten.at (Österreich):' Kommentar: Auf Plagiatsjagd "Nach der Plagiatsaffäre um den deutschen Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist nun auch die Diplomarbeit unseres Ex-Finanzministers Karl-Heinz Grasser Gegenstand von Plagiats-Spekulationen." *'news.de:' Wird die Abschreib-Affäre zu Merkels Sündenfall? (Ina Bongartz) zur Talkshow Maybritt Illner vom Vorabend "Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg ist weg. Ist das nun gut für Deutschland? Von Ex-CSU-Chef Erwin Huber gab es zunächst erstmal ordentlich Medienschelte. Die hätten nämlich eine Hetzjagd sondergleichen veranstaltet. manch anderer würde dazu freie Presse sagen. Die Opposition habe natürlich bei dieser Jagd mitgemacht. Huber machte Jürgen Trittin, der auch bei Illner mit in der Rund saß, persönlich für den Rücktritts zu Guttenbergs mit verantwortlich." *'ORF': Guttenberg und die Folgen: Was ist ein Plagiat? (science.ORF.at/APA) "Maßt man sich an, der Autor fremder Gedanken zu sein, ist man ein Plagiator. Und dabei ist egal, ob man nicht ausgewiesene Zitate verwendet oder gleich die ganze Arbeit von einem Ghostwriter verfassen lässt." *'Phoenix': Augstein und Blome vom 04.03.2011 Guttenberg - der Rücktritt *Die'Presse'.com (Österreich): Von Guttenberg und zu Gutenberg - Eine Ära neigt sich dem Ende zu (Karl Weidinger) "Auf der Plattform http:// de.guttenplag.wikia.com wirkten die Netz-User zusammen und verwoben Stück für Stück des Inhalts, zogen Letter für Letter durch Suchmaschinen in Betracht und brachten schließlich, Buchstabe für Buchstabe, mit vereinten Zwergenkräften den Politikriesen ins Wanken. Demokratie pur, also." *Die'Presse'.com (Österreich): Wutwissenschaftler lehren Unis und Regierung das Fürchten – anderswo (Anneliese Rohrer) "In Österreich halten Wissenschaftler um Förderungen und Privilegien willen still, verharmlosen Universitäten selbst Plagiate und belohnen Vizerektoren, die den „akademischen Anstand“ verletzen." *'Die Presse.com:' Von Guttenberg und zu Gutenberg Eine Ära neigt sich dem Ende zu "Mit dem abgetretenen Verteidigungsminister verlieren auch die Printmedien ihre Kontrollmacht als angeblich vierte Gewalt im Staat." *'Sächsische Zeitung:' Volkes Stimme (Christina Wittich) "Im Internet bekriegen sich Guttenberg-Fans und Guttenberg-Gegner bei Facebook und Twitter. Ihre Waffen sind Hohn und Spott, Bilder und Artikel." *'Spiegel': Headhunter über Guttenberg "In Deutschland so gut wie keine Chance mehr" "Das knallharte Urteil von Bernd Schuhmacher, geschäftsführender Gesellschafter der Personalberatung P.S.&S.: "In Deutschland würde ich Guttenberg so gut wie keine Chance mehr geben." Daher der Rat: Der Freiherr solle in die USA gehen." *'Spiegel:' De Maizière entlässt Guttenbergs Staatssekretär Hat zwar primär nichts mit der Plagiatsaffäre zu tun, gibt aber eventuell Aufschlüsse, wie Guttenberg so arbeitet. *'Stern:' In den Fängen der digitalen Bürger "Das Netz ist zum mächtigen Bürgermedium geworden. Den Regierenden ist ein neuer Gegenspieler erwachsen - ob sie Ben Ali, Mubarak oder Guttenberg heißen. Entsteht hier eine neue fünfte Gewalt? " *'Stuttgarter Nachrichten': Kanzlerin im Interview: Haben Sie Fehler gemacht, Frau Merkel? (Norbert Wallet und Markus Grabitz) "Im Interview mit den Stuttgarter Nachrichten weist Kanzlerin Angela Merkel Vorwürfe zurück, sie habe in der Affäre um den zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Fehler gemacht. Sie erklärt, warum sie so lange an ihm festgehalten hat." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': CSU: Demo für den Ex-Minister - 50 für Guttenberg (T. Dorfer und H. Beitzer) "Die Guttenberg-Fans sammeln sich im Internet - und wollen ihr Idol mit einem bundesweiten Demo-Tag zum Umdenken bewegen. Doch plötzlich zeigt sich: Den Protest aus dem Netz auf die Straße zu bringen, ist gar nicht so einfach." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Die Dissertation und der Sargnagel *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg - Staatsanwaltschaft prüft Verletzung des Urheberrechts (tob, beitz, prz) *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Die Sehnsucht nach dem Gesalbten Kommentar von Heribert Prantl *'THE AUSTRALIAN:' Plagiarism's a new meaning for 'good copy' (David Aaronovich) Saif al-Islam Gaddafi and Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg; "Anyone can visit the website at de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate or the "compare and contrast" website set up by the Suddeutsche Zeitung newspaper, and see exactly what zu Guttenberg printed, and where it came from." *'The Huffington Post:' And now Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg has his own wiki ... (Tweet mit Link zu GuttenPlag Wiki) *'welt online:' "Moral-Primus" – Walser verteidigt Guttenberg *'ZEIT online': Wert des Doktortitels?(Inge Kutter und Jan-Martin Wiarda) "Nie wurde soviel promoviert wie heute. Doch dioe Qualität bleibt auf der Strecke." Zurück zum Pressespiegel ---- 3. März 2011 *'AFP': Guttenberg legt Bundestagsmandat offiziell nieder (AFP) *'BBC' Radio 4: A very German obsession with titles and royalty (Stephen Evans) "German defence minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg resigned after admitting copying large parts of his doctoral thesis. But why was he so keen to be a doctor in the first place?" *'Carta:' Danke, Karl-Theodor! (Wolfgang Michal) "Das Netz hat zu Guttenberg viel zu verdanken. Es genießt endlich den fälligen Respekt bei seinen journalistischen Verächtern."(...) "Ist das der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft?"(...) "Zum ersten Mal bekunden die beiden öffentlich Respekt voreinander und Sympathie füreinander. Es ist die Ironie des Guttenberg-Falls, dass der „Betrüger“ im Schlussakkord als großer Versöhner wirkt. Die alten wie die neuen Medien erkennen, dass der Gegner auch im eigenen Lager stehen kann (hier Spiegel gegen Bild, da Facebook gegen Guttenplag), und dass die neuen Werkzeuge und Techniken des Internets die Möglichkeiten der alten Aufklärung nicht schmälern, sondern potenzieren (wenn man sie zu nutzen weiß)." *'Christian Science Monitor': Copy that: Plagiarism charges unseat Germany's 'superstar' Defense minister "On Feb. 16, a German newspaper reported that parts of the thesis appeared to draw on articles in other newspapers, a US State Department website, and other essays without attribution. That news led to the development of a website, GuttenPlag Wiki, that made it possible for others to read the dissertation and discuss it." *'Der Tagesspiegel:' Macht und Ohnmacht der Kampagne (Carsten Kloth) "In der Diskussion um die Guttenberg-Affäre werfen sich Gegner und Befürworter eines Rücktritts vor, Kampagnen zu betreiben. Insbesondere die "Bild"-Zeitung ist hier angesprochen. Doch Kampagnenjournalismus kann nicht alles." *'Deutschlandfunk': [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/kommentar/1402866/ „Darüber wird noch zu reden sein!“ - Wie die CSU versucht, den Rücktritt ihres Stars Guttenberg zu verdauen] (Frank Capellan) Kommentar. - Audio: MP3 Flash *'Deutschlandfunk': [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/dlfmagazin/1402895/ Adel verflüchtigt: Wie ein Dorf für seinen Baron trauert] (Michael Watzke) O-Ton eines Nachbarn: „So einen ehrlichen Politiker wie den Karl-Theo wird man heutzutage nicht so schnell mehr wieder finden.“ - Audio: MP3 Flash *'Deutschlandfunk': [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/dlfmagazin/1402897/ „Wir sind Guttenberg“ - Wie aus Postern Wähler werden] (Dorothea Jung), über politische Mobilisierung im Internet. - Audio: MP3 Flash. *'Deutschlandradio Kultur': Geistiges Eigentum zur freien Verfügung. Bankrott des deutschen Wissenschaftsbetriebes? (Eberhard Straub) "Der Begriff des geistigen Eigentums verliert seinen mahnenden und zur Sorgsamkeit verpflichtenden Charakter, je häufiger Professoren, Bankiers, Politiker, Unternehmer oder Bischöfe vortragen, was Andere für sie erdachten." *'DRadio Wissen': Die Uni Bayreuth und die CSU Gespräch mit Michael Watzke, Landeskorrespondent des Deutschlandradios in Bayern. - Audio: MP3 Flash *'Economist' (UK): Guttbye Guttenberg - The Teflon minister was ready to fight, but reached his limit *'FAZ'.NET: Fall Guttenberg: Wie gut ist die Doktorandenbetreuung? (Heike Schmoll) "In Bayreuth haben sämtliche Qualitätssicherungssysteme der Wissenschaft versagt. Hat der emeritierte Doktorvater die Arbeit nur quergelesen? Oder war es eine seltene Melange von parteipolitischem Filz, Sympathien und Sponsoring?" *'FAZ'.NET: Guttenbergs Plagiataffäre: Bayreuth fehlt Legitimation zur Prüfung ''(Volker Rieble) "Die Universität Bayreuth prüft weiter, inwieweit Guttenberg plagiiert hat - doch darf sie das überhaupt? Ein externer Doktorand ist nicht Mitglied der Universität und deshalb auch nicht ihrer korporativen Gewalt ausgesetzt. Die Hochschule bräuchte eine Ermächtigung. ''Der Autor lehrt Arbeitsrecht und Bürgerliches Recht an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität in München." '' *'Financial Times': ''Guttenberg wird Fall für den Staatsanwalt "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hof wird gegen den zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) ein Ermittlungsverfahren wegen der Plagiatsvorwürfe aufnehmen. "Das wird eingeleitet, da gibt es kein Wenn und kein Aber", sagte Oberstaatsanwalt Reiner Laib der Deutschen Presse-Agentur. " *'Financial Times':Guttenberg verzichtet auf Bundestagmandat Bundestag bestätigt nun den Verzicht *'Financial Times': Plagiarists are copycat criminals (Chris Cook) "Plagiarism scandals are like buses: you wait ages for one, then a couple turn up looking suspiciously similar. Two major cases have hit the headlines." *der Freitag: Netz der Selbstkontrolle (Jimmy Wales) "Für Wikipedia-Gründer Jimmy Wales beweist der Fall zu Guttenberg: Das Netz korrigiert die Auswüchse, die ihm vorgeworfen werden, selbst. In diesem Fall mit GuttenPlag" (Übersetzung der gekürzten Fassung: Zilla Hofman) *The Future Of News: Merkel announces new invulnerability minister (CNN). *The Irish Times (Dublin): Merkel appoints former adviser as defence minister (Derek Scally) - „Dr Merkel appears to have lost her appetite for political superstars“. *'Junge Welt': Jakobiner vor Bayreuth (Otto Köhler) „Die Jakobiner kommen! Auf, deutsches Volk! Rette das Königspaar – die edle Stephanie schenkt uns Kuchen statt Hartz IV – vor dem Schafott.“ *'Medienstratege'.de (Blog): Neue Indizien auf gefälschte Guttenberg-Fans Peter Berger, ehemaliger WELT-Journalist schreibt: "400.000 Facebook-Fans wollen Guttenberg zurück, titeln die Medien. Dabei existieren erdrückende Indizien, dass die Fans genauso gefakt sind wie Doktorarbeit des früheren Verteidigungsministers." *'news'.de: Facebook-Hype | Guttenberg und der Machtfaktor Internet (wam/news.de) "«Wir wollen Guttenberg zurück»: Die Anhänger des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers formieren sich bei Facebook und rufen zu Demonstrationen auf. Die Causa zu Guttenberg zeigt, wie wichtig Netz und User für die Politik geworden sind." *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Nürnberger pro Guttenbergdemonstration in der Kritik *'OE24'.at: Uni prüft Grassers Magister "Plagiat-Jäger: 'Er hat kopiert'. Uni Klagenfurt prüft jetzt Arbeit." *'ORF'.at: Was ist ein Plagiat? ''Interview mit Professor Gerhard Fröhlich vom Institut für Philosophie und Wissenschaftstheorie der Uni Linz - "Seiten wie "GuttenPlag" und "PlagiPedi" findet Fröhlich völlig unproblematisch. Immerhin heiße es in den Statuten der Uni Linz: Wenn jemand von wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten weiß und es nicht melde, sei das ebenfalls wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten - und zwar unabhängig vom Ansehen des Autors. Kritik übt er in diesem Zusammenhang an der Uni Wien. Diese hätte nach Auftauchen von Plagiatsvorwürfen die Dissertation Hahns zur Gänze überprüfen lassen müssen und nicht nur Teile davon." *'SPIEGEL''' ONLINE: Drohendes Ermittlungsverfahren: Guttenberg will CSU treu bleiben (amz/dapd/dpa/AFP) "Den Job als Minister hat er abgegeben, ebenso sein Bundestagsmandat. Und jetzt hat er auch noch ein Ermittlungsverfahren am Hals: Die Uni Bayreuth geht von vorsätzlicher Täuschung bei seiner Doktorarbeit aus. Dennoch will Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg für seine Partei weiter aktiv sein." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Guttenberg-Abgang: Die drei Fehler des "KT" (Gerd Langguth) "Warum ist Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gescheitert? Weil der Minister in seinem Amt schlicht die Bodenhaftung verloren hat. Trotzdem wird der Jungstar zurückkommen, glaubt der Bonner Politologe Gerd Langguth." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Guttenberg-Umfragen: Wie Bilder die Urteilskraft lenken (Markus Becker) "Widerspricht Guttenbergs Rücktritt dem Willen des Volkes? Die Umfragen fallen extrem unterschiedlich aus - je nachdem, ob Internet-User, Zeitungsleser oder TV-Zuschauer abstimmen. Forscher vermuten: Bei Guttenberg wirken Bilder besonders stark auf das Urteilsvermögen der Befragten." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Kritik an Guttenberg: Seehofer droht Unionspolitikern mit Nachspiel (amz/Reuters/AFP) "Horst Seehofer übt harsche Kritik an seinen Unionskollegen Norbert Lammert und Annette Schavan. Die beiden CDU-Politiker seien Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit öffentlicher Kritik "in den Rücken gefallen", wettert der CSU-Chef - das werde ein Nachspiel haben." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Die Grinsekanzlerin (Jakob Augstein) "Angela Merkel hat an Ansehen verloren. In der Affäre Guttenberg enttäuschte die Kanzlerin alle: Die Fans des Pop-Ministers ebenso wie seine Gegner. Denn ganz ohne Prinzipien geht es in der Politik eben doch nicht." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Wegen Guttenberg-Kritik: Seehofer attackiert CDU-Spitzenpolitiker (kgp/dpa/Reuters) "Kaum hat sich Ex-Minister Guttenberg verabschiedet, greifen CSU-Chef Seehofer und Generalsekretär Dobrindt Unionskollegen an. Sie werfen Bundestagspräsident Lammert und Bildungsministerin Schavan schlechten Stil vor. Darüber müsse nun mit Kanzlerin Merkel gesprochen werden. Die CDU reagiert genervt." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Mehr als 80 Anzeigen gegen Guttenberg: Betrug, Untreue, Urheberrechtsverstöße (Andreas Niesmann) "Das Bundestagsmandat ist weg - und damit auch die parlamentarische Immunität, die Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bislang vor Strafverfolgung schützte. Mehr als 80 Anzeigen gegen den Ex-Verteidigungsminister liegen bereits vor, ihm drohen empfindliche Strafen." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Online-Hype: Fangemeinde plant Marsch für Guttenberg (Veit Medick, Andreas Niesmann und Oliver Sallet) "Doktorwürde erschummelt? Glaubwürdigkeit passé? Was soll's! Die Pro-Guttenberg-Welle rollt und rollt. Im Internet fordern Hunderttausende sein Comeback, am Wochenende wollen die Fans des CSU-Politikers auf die Straßen gehen. Der Hype nimmt bizarre Formen an." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Pro-Guttenberg-Merchandising: Gutt-e Geschäfte (Christian Stöcker) "Die Welle der Unterstützung für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg lässt nicht nach - und längst reiten darauf auch Trittbrettfahrer und Geschäftemacher. Guttenberg-Buttons, - Aufkleber, -Tassen - das Geschäft mit dem Ex-Minister-Merchandising geht gerade erst los." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Rücktritts-Talk bei Plasberg: Lasst den Guttenberg mal in der Garage "Die Herausforderung war groß: Was sagt man, wenn alles gesagt ist? Bei "Hart aber fair" bemühten die Diskutanten alte Argumente zur Plagiatsaffäre. CDU-Mann Bosbach fuhr immerhin noch eine Attacke gegen die eigenen Leute. Christoph Twickel fordert dennoch einen Guttenberg-freien Sonntag." *'Stern': Facebook-Gruppen machen mobil: Guttenberg-Anhänger attackieren Medien (Carsten Heidböhmer) "Die Anhänger Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs blasen zum Angriff. Sie überfluten Redaktionen und Parlamentarier mit Mails und rufen zu Demonstrationen auf." *'Stern': Schelte für Schavan und Lammert: Seehofer watscht Guttenberg-Kritiker ab (fw/dho/DPA/AFP) "Der Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg sorgt auch in der Union für Ärger. CSU-Chef Seehofer wirft zwei hochrangigen Kollegen vor, dem Minister in den Rücken gefallen zu sein." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Bereits hundert Strafanzeigen - Staatsanwaltschaft erwägt Verfahren gegen Guttenberg (prz) *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Die Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg - Eitle Exzellenzen (Tanjev Schultz) "Zwischen Selbstvermarktung und Karriere: Die Welt der Wissenschaft ist beileibe nicht so rein, wie sie nun in der Plagiatsaffäre tut. Heuchelei, Filz und Verlogenheit sind dem Wissenschaftsbetrieb nicht fremd. " *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Guttenberg hat Entlassungsurkunde bekommen (dpa) *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Rücktritt - Das Sein und der schöne Schein (Thomas Steg) "Viele Bürger orientieren sich eher an Personen als Programmen, Politiker setzen auf gefühlige Bilder und menschelnde Geschichten. Virtuos bediente Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Ressentiments des Stammtischs und den Populismus des Boulevards. Doch der Fall Guttenberg zeigt auch, dass es gefährlich sein kann, wenn Politiker ihr Image selbst gestalten wollen. Thomas Steg, geboren 1960, war von 2002 bis 2009 stellvertretender Sprecher der Bundesregierung. Er arbeitet als Kommunikations- und Medienberater in Berlin." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Guttenberg-Affäre: Verhasster Enthüller (Roland Preuß) "Rechtsprofessor Andreas Fischer-Lescano brachte Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre ins Rollen. Die Ereignisse überrollten auch ihn: Der Jurist wird mit Hass-Mails überhäuft - und von Talkshows umworben." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Plagiats-Affäre - Seehofer droht Guttenberg-Kritikern Lammert und Schavan "Harsch attackiert CSU-Chef Seehofer die CDU-Größen Schavan und Lammert für ihre Kritik an Guttenberg - und kündigt ein Nachspiel an." (...) "Der CSU-Vorsitzende und Parteifreund Guttenbergs attackiert diejenigen Christdemokraten, die es gewagt haben, den populären Franken wegen seiner zusammenkopierten Doktorarbeit zu kritisieren." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Plagiatsaffäre - Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt gegen Guttenberg (sueddeutsche.de/hai) "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat Thomas de Maizière und Hans-Peter Friedrich, die beiden neuen Ressortchefs im Kabinett von Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel, offiziell zu Ministern ernannt. Es ist auch der erste öffentliche Auftritt von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg nach seinem Rücktritt. Nach dem Verlust seiner Immunität muss er jetzt mit einem juristischen Nachspiel rechnen." Ticker *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Staatsanwaltschaft wird gegen Guttenberg förmlich ermitteln (dpa) *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Guttenberg nach seinem Rücktritt Lichtgestalt von Seehofers Gnaden *'Südwestpresse:' LEITARTIKEL · INTERNET: Digitale Lynchjustiz (Christop Faisst) "PlagDoc kann sich die Hände reiben: Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat die Waffen gestreckt - als überführter Hochstapler, Plagiator und Totengräber der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit." (...) " Er und seine Mitstreiter, die Guttenbergs Dissertation Seite für Seite seziert haben, haben allen staatlichen Stellen die Arbeit abgenommen: als Ermittler, Ankläger, Richter, Vollstrecker in eigener Sache und - anders als die Justiz es getan hätte - als kollektive Missachter der Unschuldsvermutung." Kommentare zum Artikel *'Tages Anzeiger' (Schweiz): Internet gegen «Bild»: Eins zu null (Thomas Widmer) "Dass vorgestern der deutsche Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zurücktrat – es war massgeblich das Verdienst einer aufsässigen digitalen Öffentlichkeit." *'tagesschau'.de: Die Rolle des Internets im Fall Guttenberg: Guttenberg-Fans machen digital mobil (Ute Welty) "Nach dem Rücktritt scheint der frühere Verteidigungsminister noch beliebter zu sein als vorher. Die Guttenberg-Fans gehen auf die elektronischen Barrikaden, fordern im Netz seine Rückkehr. Auf tagesschau.de beteiligten sich so viele Menschen wie noch nie an einer nicht-repräsentativen Umfrage." Betrachtet, woher die Facebook-Fans kommen. *'Time': Germany: Plagiarism Claims Take Down zu Guttenberg *'Universität Bayreuth:' Gemeinsame Presseerklärung von Prof. Häberle und Prof. Streinz (04. März 2011) ''"Beide Gutachter gingen selbstverständlich von der Beachtung der Regeln wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens durch den dafür allein verantwortlichen Doktoranden aus. Ansatzpunkte für ein Fehlverhalten hinsichtlich der gebotenen korrekten Angabe der verwendeten Quellen hatte ich damals nicht. Der Einsatz technischer Mittel zur Erkennung von Plagiaten war 2006 nicht üblich." *'WELT''' ONLINE: Plagiatsaffäre: Anzeigenflut gegen Guttenberg – Ermittlungsverfahren kommt (Christof Rührmair) "Gegen den zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) ist wegen seiner in Teilen abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit eine wahre Flut von Anzeigen eingegangen." *'WELT' ONLINE: Plagiatsaffäre: Uni Bayreuth sieht Täuschungsvorsatz bei Guttenberg (Marc Neller) "Die Kommission will offenbar bestätigen, dass Guttenberg bei seiner Doktorarbeit getäuscht hat. Ihre Untersuchung könnte juristische Folgen haben." *'ZEIT' ONLINE: Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Er war ein Pirat (Khue Pham) "Der gestürzte Verteidigungsminister hatte mit seinen Jägern im Netz mehr gemeinsam als gedacht, denn schließlich ist er ein Meister des sogenannten Copy and Paste." *'ZEIT' ONLINE: Plagiat: Staatsanwalt kündigt Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg an (dpa, Reuters, AFP) "Mit dem Mandatsverzicht verliert Guttenberg auch seine Immunität. Nun kann die Staatsanwaltschaft Hof prüfen, ob er sich der Urheberrechtsverletzung schuldig gemacht hat." *'ZEIT' ONLINE:'' Studenten in Bayreuth: Genervt von Guttenberg'' (Meike Fries) "Zwei Wochen stand die Uni Bayreuth im Fokus der Medien. Studenten an Guttenbergs ehemaliger Fakultät hoffen, dass nun endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrt." *'ZEIT '''ONLINE ''Guttenbergs bester Freund ist ein Erotikunternehmer (Anna Marohn) "Wer ist der Unternehmer, der für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Hunderttausende Unterstützer im Netz zusammentrommelte? Und treibt ihn mehr als die Suche nach Aufmerksamkeit?" Zurück zum Pressespiegel